Cramps
by ShireWulf
Summary: Weird alien biology is fun to explore. Piccolo feels crampy and Chichi decides to use her favorite type of relief to cheer him up and make him feel better. Leads to fun stuff in the shower.


Piccolo was moping more than usual, Chichi thought as she folded laundry fresh off the line. He was still curled up in bed and complaining of an upset stomach and headache. Poor thing, she mused, hefting the basket of clean clothes and carrying it on her hip back into the house. "Piccaboo?" she crooned, poking her head into her room. It still felt like her room, not theirs, even though he had been staying in her bed more often than not of late. She still was...slightly unsure of the progress of their relationship. The sex was phenomenal, sure, and Piccolo was creative and surprisingly playful in the bedroom - among other places, she flushed just thinking about it - and Piccolo was so incredibly supportive of the kids and her. He even had money! Imagine that! Green grumpalumpagus had all this money sitting around and had no idea what to do with it. Well, she was getting away from herself, wasn't she?

The sheets were rumpled, but there was no sign of Piccolo. Chichi frowned, and her blood ran cold. He hadn't left had he? He wouldn't just up and - a sound from the attached bathroom caught her thoughts in a lasso just before they could run away from her like wild horses.

She set the basket down and stepped into the bathroom. Piccolo looked absolutely miserable; his face was an odd shade of yellow, eyes glassy. "Oh," Chichi gasped and dropped down next to him, "Piccaboo, what's wrong?" She reached out to touch his face even as he leaned back over the toilet and spit up a bluish, purplish mass of...tissue?" Chichi's chocolate eyes widened, and her heart seemed to stop. Was he dying? Oh god, they had just started to get comfortable together -

"It...happens," he mumbled, reaching for a cup of water she hadn't seen and swishing out his mouth, spitting again. "Twice an Earth year."

"Twice an Earth year?"

He nodded, and tentatively shifted his position to lean on her. Chichi did not think she had ever seen him look so forlorn. Especially after how loving he had been the week before… Oh. Her face flushed again. They were always very careful, because one never really knew how alien biologies would mix, after all, and they had not exactly discussed that aspect of their lives, what to do if one of them became pregnant. They used protection - condoms and dental dams - and Piccolo had some special herbs from Dende that he took, and she still remained on an oral contraceptive herself… "So, this is like a period for you?"

Piccolo spit again, and wiped his mouth.  
"Something like that. My body is rebelling against me because I haven't conceived."

"Yep, that's a period." Convinced her boyfriend - yes, the word fit - wasn't about to keel over dead, Chichi kissed his temple. "Crampy?"

"Neck and chest," he grumbled, and Chichi tenderly massaged his chest, playing with his ear and kissing his forehead. Piccolo's antennae twitched at the attention. She remembered how much it had meant to her to have him hang around the house without his weighted gear on. Like he felt at home. It was probably more to keep from bumping into things and being yelled at for breaking something, but it failed to take away from the meaning she gleaned from it. "Let's see what we can do for those cramps hmm?" she purred, kissing a small bump on his neck that she had recently learned to be a rather erogenous zone. Piccolo gulped, but leaned into the kiss, his breaths turning into heady pants as she continued, her hand on his ear migrating to his antennae, the other holding the back of his head. Piccolo twisted, leaning against the wall, and Chichi climbed into his lap, her lips leaving purpley marks on his skin. She could feel his wet breath on her ear, and thought momentarily of the blood turning his saliva blue, but ignored it. After all, she didn't mind, and _he_ certainly had not been perturbed while making love to _her_ while _she_ was the messy part of _her_ cycle. Piccolo's large hands gripped at her clothes, grasping her hips beneath them, squeezing her buttocks. She moved to the mirroring bump on the other side of his neck, and he let out a small moan, his head falling back and bumping into the wall.

"Ow," he grunted, and Chichi paused to laugh, looking up.

"Didn't dent my wall, did you?" she kissed his cheek as he shook his head. "Good. Can't have a cracked wall while you're feeling sick. I'd feel terribly guilty making you fix something in this state."

"Wouldn't stop you from having me do it though," his voice and eyes were soft, and Chichi took his face her hands and pressed her mouth to his. He made a small sound, and she pulled away, searching his face for an answer.

"No kissing because it's gross right now or something else?"

"I mean," he looked rather sheepish, and it was endearing how bashful he became at times, "I don't mind if you don't mind the...mess."

She kissed him again in answer, and Piccolo moaned into her lips. Her fingers massaged the odd little glands under his jaw, and she felt his tongue tremble against hers. She worked his mouth a little more, his tongue a little more, and ignored the oddly flavored liquid spilling out from between his lips and running down their chins. He whimpered ever so slightly as his neck and throat swelled, that odd but delightful undulating sensation that washed over his tongue, making it shudder against her own. He broke off the kiss a fraction of a second too late, and she ended up with a mess on neck chest, soaking both their shirts. "I...apologize," he could barely look at her, but she caressed his face.

"We all get messy sometimes," Chichi crooned, planting a kiss right between his antennae. Then, she realized that she had left a purple mark on his head and laughed, wiping it away with her thumb. "You know what else helps cramps, Piccaboo? Hot water," she kissed his nose, "and I think," she kissed him again, "we could both use a shower…"

More quickly than she thought he was capable of without tearing her clothes, Piccolo had her dress undone and was sliding it down her figure, expertly undoing her bra a second later.

"That sounds excellent," he purred, voice a low rumble, pinning her to the cool bathroom floor. Her stomach fluttered in excitement, looking up him. He was so much larger than her, so much stronger. His dark eyes were half-lidded, much like her own, his breath coming in pants. Her bare chest rose and fell, heart hammering in excitement and arousal. "How does one start the water?"

"Well if that ain't a mood killer I don't know what is," Chichi laughed as he helped her up, and gave him a light, admonishing little spank on the shoulder as his "helping" turned into "undressing" and her dress and panties fell to the floor. "You get yourself naked and I'll get the water all hot and steamy with some nice smelling oils, hmm?"

Shower sex! How youthful and steamy! Literally… She laughed, actually laughed, as the water showered down around her and Piccolo stepped in, his massive form filling the small space. "Come now, you get under the water. This is for you, after all," she wiggled around him, not even needing to press herself against him due to the small size of the shower - that was something to add to Piccolo's to-do list! Enlarge the shower! Then again, she smiled as their bodies melded almost into one, the closeness was… intimate. Her breasts squished against his stomach, and he chuckled, heavy hands sliding down her arms. The hot water hit his cool skin and turned into steam. He had her pinned to the wall of the shower - not all that impressive considering how small the shower was, but god, Chichi closed her eyes, letting the water flatten her hair to her skull. Piccolo's naked body rippled with powerful muscles, and she felt all of them as she slipped her arms around his waist, hands sneaking down to touch his backside. God it was firm. And surprisingly plump. He really ought to wear tighter pants and show it off more often. Damn, that was a butt. Her fingers squeezed, and he pressed her more closely to the wall. "You're supposed to be relaxing under the hot water," Chichi purred, even as she pinched his butt once more. Piccolo's deep throaty chuckle stirred something wild and reckless in her stomach. Speaking of things stirring… Piccolo's mounting arousal was poking into her thigh.

"Were you really expecting anything else?" he purred, hands sneaking down under her legs. This was by far the most erotic thing the two of them had done, without a doubt.

Chichi slipped her arms around his neck, squeezing her thighs around his hips. "Well aren't you being helpful?" he pressed her against the wall. Not for the first time, she cursed the great difference in size. It was impossible for him to fuck her and kiss her at the same time. Instead of his mouth she settled on his chest, nipping and kissing and sucking. Piccolo swore and rolled his hips into hers, fingers leaving little bruises on her waist and thighs.

At some point, she realized she hadn't turned the fan on, but it mattered little; the heat from the water and their bodies would have been too much for the flimsy bathroom fan anyway. Steam fogged everything from the shower doors to the mirrors. Even Piccolo's skin was hot to the touch. It also occurred to her that the only protection she was using was a little pill that certainly had not worked the last time she had made love with her late husband, but...there was a certain thrill in that fear…

It was almost overwhelming, just how much of him there was.

Her vision was entirely filled with green. And she was more than happy to never look at another color again.


End file.
